Sanatorio de Almas
by Hikari Candy
Summary: Cada uno expresa su dolor de diferentes maneras. Algunos comen demás, otros no comen, otros se encierran y cuando superan la situación vuelven a la civilización. Pero hay otros que toman decisiones más extremas como es el caso del suicidio ¿Qué pasaría si hay un lugar dedicado a esto? ¿Un lugar que te ayuda a acabar con tu vida?/ Yaoi/ LevixEren/ Random/ AU/ Solo dos capítulos.
1. Te presento la Casa del Suicida

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** AU. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno.

Yaoi – Relación chico x chico

¿OoC? Espero que no. Y si lo hay espero que no sea exagerado.

Puede que Mpreg pero no detallado. Ya veremos.

 **Pareja:** Levi x Eren.

 **SOBRE EL FIC:** Este fic está basado en el libro "Prohibido suicidarse en primavera" de Alejandro Casona. No necesariamente se sigue toda la corriente del libro con los personajes. Hay algunas frases que saque del libro y esas están marcadas con un asterisco entre paréntesis - (*).

* * *

 **Te presento la Casa del Suicida**

" _Ven, Muerte, tan escondida –_

 _que no te sienta venir –_

 _porque el placer de morir –_

 _no me vuelva a dar la vida"(*)_

(…)

 _Cada uno expresa su dolor de diferentes maneras. Algunos comen demás, otros no comen, otros se encierran y cuando superan la situación vuelven a la civilización. Pero hay otros que toman decisiones más extremas como es el caso del suicidio ¿Qué pasaría si hay un lugar dedicado a esto? ¿Un lugar que te ayuda a acabar con tu vida?_

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

En un lugar alejado de la civilización se encuentra la "Casa del suicida". No es un lugar difícil de encontrar. Los que llegan ahí con la decisión tomada, a veces no saben ni cómo llegaron a aquel lugar, un susurro, una carta, una recomendación, se perdió y solo lo encontró. La "Casa del suicida" se encontraba a un lado de la carretera, una de hecho muy alejada. Había un portón grande con el nombre del lugar, pero no decía el típico nombre con el que lo estamos llamando, el nombre que aparecía era "Sanatorio de Almas", allí se podía distinguir un camino no muy largo que te llevaba a esa enorme casa. Al entrar se encontraba la recepción, a simple vista esto parecía un hotel. En la planta baja se encuentran diferentes habitaciones, cada una con un nombre en la puerta como por ejemplo "El bosque de suspensiones", "La sala del gas perfumado", "Galería del silencio", "El lago de los ahogados" que se distinguía por tener una puerta de vidrio y te llevaba a un jardín. En el primer piso estaban las habitaciones que ocupaban los huéspedes que iban en busca de ese destino.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

 _En "La casa de suicida"_

Se encontraban dos personas en la recepción hablando. Uno de ellos era el señor Smith que manejaba aquel lugar y otro el señor Hannes, su ayudante.

\- ¿Cómo está la joven Hannes?

\- ¿Se refiere a Petra? Ella solo va y viene. Visita las diferentes instalaciones y no se decide por nada. Parece que le gusta el lago de los ahogados. Además de eso solo se la pasa llorando por su amor perdido.

\- Déjala ser entonces, el llanto es una buena manera de desahogarse.

\- ¿Qué hay del actor?

\- Auruo va siempre al lago de los ahogados, se sube estratégicamente a uno de las piedras y se lanza, pero así como entra sale. Yo creo que lo hace porque no se anima. Si quisiera morir se subiría a lo más alto y terminaría con esto de una vez por todas.

\- Y el muchacho con pecas.

\- ¿Marco? Él esta como la señorita Petra. Ve las diferentes opciones y nada pasa ¿Qué es lo que le paso a él?

\- Lo mismo que a la mayoría. El amor.

\- Parece ser más letal que alguna enfermedad ¿Fue rechazado?

\- Fue reemplazado.

\- Ya veo – se notaba la tristeza en sus ojos.

\- ¿Y el muchacho de ojos verdes?

\- Creo que ya se decidió pero estaba algo extraño.

\- ¿Y el pequeño? – Hannes rio de costado al oír como lo llamaba.

\- Levi… Si él escuchara lo que dijo se enojaría mucho. Tiene un gran complejo con su estatura – suspiro – y con la limpieza. Él llego hace días y parece especialmente interesado en la sala del gas perfumado. Pero esta como todos. No dice nada. No decide nada – volvió a suspirar pero con un dejo de tristeza.

\- ¿Qué le pasa Hannes?

\- Solo me preguntaba ¿Cómo es que estas personas están aquí? Es verdad que ellos son algo particulares pero son buenas personas, se nota que son de buen corazón uno que ha sido destrozado. Lo que me hace pensar que si estas buenas personas están aquí para morir ya sea porque el mundo los termino de joder ¿Qué nos queda a nosotros?

\- ¿No me diga que planea formar parte de los huéspedes de este sitio?

\- Claro que no. Yo fui muy feliz hasta que murió mi esposa consumida por el cáncer. Ahora estoy como puedo. Alguna vez pensé en el suicido pero ahora no. Aunque tampoco sé por qué vivo – hizo una pausa – Bien me retiro – dicho eso se fue caminando hasta perderse por el largo pasillo.

(…)

Erwin se quedo acomodando unos papeles, estaba por irse hasta que sintió unos pasos rápidos. Alguien estaba corriendo. Cuando levanto la vista se dio cuenta que era Eren, se veía agitado y algo alterado. Quiso pasar pero Erwin lo detuvo.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Déjeme pasar, quiero irme. No quiero morir, no quiero morir… por favor suélteme. Me voy.

\- Cálmese. Nadie le va a impedir irse.

\- ¿Por qué hacen esto ustedes? Esos árboles con cuerdas colgando, esa sale con gas venenoso, las habitaciones oscuras y esa música…. Esa música tan… Este lugar es horrible – intento volver a salir.

\- Espere, primero cálmese. Si quiere salir ya sabe dónde está la salida. Le puedo pedir a Hannes que lo lleve a una terminal que queda a una hora de aquí. Podrá volver a la ciudad si quiere.

\- ¿La ciudad? Odio la ciudad.

\- Escúcheme – lo tomo de la mano y le señalo uno de los sillones de la recepción, él tomo lugar al frente de Eren - ¿Por qué vino aquí?

\- Fue por un momento de desesperación. No recuerdo quién pero alguien me conto de este lugar y no podía más. El hambre, la soledad, el rechazo.

\- ¿Vive solo?

\- ¿Vivir? No tengo un hogar fijo. Siempre estuve solo. No tengo amigos, ni hermanos, no tengo nada. Nunca le he pedido demasiado a la vida pero la vida no me ha querido dar nada.

\- Ya entiendo.

\- ¿De verdad? – se notaba el sarcasmo en esa pregunta.

\- ¿Usted no quería morir solo?

\- Así es, pensé que tal vez no moriría solo aquí. Pero cuando entre todo era tan raro. Tan fácil. Tan vacío. No quiero esto. Comprendí entonces mi tremenda equivocación: venía huyendo de la soledad… y la muerte es la soledad absoluta (*).

\- Es magnífico.

\- ¿Magnífico?

\- Tal como escucho. Usted ya no nos necesita. Esta salvado.

\- ¿Salvado?

\- Sí. Este lugar, así como lo ve, no es un lugar para morir. Hace varios años ha estado abierto, obviamente no he estado aquí tantos años pero por lo que se nunca nadie murió aquí. Bueno excepto el perro. Pero créame que el no se ha suicidado – dijo con una sonrisa – murió de viejo. El objetivo de este lugar no es ayudar a morir, es ayudar a vivir – Eren lo miro sorprendido – Dígame algo ¿Tiene a dónde ir? ¿Algún lugar para quedarse?

\- ¿A dónde ir? No, yo soy de ningún lado.

\- Entonces me haría un favor ¿Me ayudaría aquí?

\- ¿Usted cree que pueda? Pero yo no sé si soy bueno.

\- Yo creo que lo es. Tú que solo pides un amigo, una amiga, alguien… solo quieres compañía y un lugar al que pertenecer, tienes mucho que enseñar a otros que tiene la fortuna y el amor, y aún así se creen desgraciados. Ayúdenos a salvarlos.

\- ¿De verdad cree que pueda servir para esto?

\- Claro que sí… Luego hablaremos – Erwin se levanto y extendió la mano hacia Eren - ¿Me acepta como amigo?

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Gracias por qué?

\- Por ser mi amigo – Erwin sonrió. Dicho eso Eren se fue a la habitación que ocupaba.

(…)

Erwin siguió acomodando los papeles cuando escucho que entraban unas personas hablando.

\- Lo lamento - dijo una castaña que llevaba una bolsita de papas.

\- Nunca más hay que dejarte conducir.

\- No seas tan duro Jean.

\- Tu solo defiendes a Sasha porque es tu novia Conny.

\- ¿Explícame algo Isabel?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué demonios aceptamos venir con ellos?

\- Porque el viaje nos salía gratis.

\- Escuche eso Farlan. Además tú si tienes dinero para pagarte el viaje.

Atrás venían dos mujeres más.

\- No puedo creer que hayamos pedido ayuda a este grupo de idiotas.

\- Vamos Rico– dijo una castaña con anteojos – No es tan malo. Si no hubiéramos pedido un aventón seguro seguiríamos en la carretera. Y mira qué lindo y pintoresco lugar. Segurito es un Hotel y podremos pasar aquí la noche.

\- Un hotel muy raro… Mira esos nombres.

\- Tal vez es una temática para las parejas que quieren experimentar algo nuevo – dijo levantando una ceja y moviendo sus manos.

\- No pongas esa cara Hanji. Pareces loca.

Todos ellos seguían hablando hasta que Erwin hizo un sonido con la garganta para hacerse notar. En ese momento todos se callaron y le prestaron atención.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

\- Queríamos una habitación – dijo Sasha.

\- No entiendo… si ustedes se ven como personas felices ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Vinieron voluntariamente?

\- Llegamos por dejar conducir a nuestra amiga. Fue un error.

\- ¿Saben ustedes donde están?

\- Claro, en un hotel – esta vez fue Conny quien hablo.

\- Lamento informarles que no.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Ustedes no serán cómo esos de las películas de terror?

\- Cálmate Hanji.

\- Por supuesto que no. Están en la Casa del Suicida.

\- ¿Casa del suicida? – repitieron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Aquí vienen a suicidarse?

\- Si.

\- ¿Acaso eso es legal?

\- No se sulfuren. No es lo que parece. Déjenme que les explique.

Erwin se dispuso a contarles a que se dedicaba ese lugar. Algunos se quedaron sorprendidos y otros estaban dudando de su historia.

\- ¿Le molesta si damos una vuelta?

\- ¡Hanji! – dijo Rico reprendiéndola.

\- Pueden ver lo que deseen.

\- Gracias – dicho eso tomo a Rico y empezó a ver las instalaciones. Los demás se quedaron un momento pensando en que harían pero luego se fueron a ver el lugar.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Fin del primerísimo capítulo. Bueno pronto espero publicar el segundo y último capítulo. Y vamos a ver obvio a mi pareja de oro Levi y Eren. Y sabremos los papeles que juegan los demás personajes.

No sé como quedo… ¿Qué les pareció?

En fin. Saludos y gracias por todo el apoyo en los otros fics y por no matarme.

 **Besos de colores**


	2. Capítulo 2: Una oportunidad a la vida

**Lamento no haber traído antes este capítulo. No sé si alguien lo leerá después de tanto tiempo pero igual dejo el último capítulo –No me gusta dejar las cosas incompletas–**

 **Gracias a los que dejaron sus comentarios y a quienes dieron follow o favorite.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** AU. La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno.

Yaoi – Relación chico x chico

Random.

¿OoC? Espero que no. Y si lo hay espero que no sea exagerado.

Puede que Mpreg pero no detallado. Ya veremos.

 **Pareja:** Levi x Eren

 **SOBRE EL FIC:** Creo que solo hay una frase que saque del libro y está marcada con un asterisco entre paréntesis - (*).

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Una oportunidad a la vida.**

" _Para vivir solo hay que ser una animal o un Dios – dice Aristóteles –. Falta el tercer caso: hay que ser ambas cosas – un filósofo."-_ _Nietzsche_

Hanji había salido de la recepción para empezar a caminar por el pasillo. El lugar era muy amplio. En ese largo pasillo había algunas habitaciones que las separaba una distancia considerable. En cada puerta se divisaba su nombre. Los nombres que se encontró eran "La sala del gas perfumado", "La galería del silencio", entre otras. Cuando llego a las dos últimas habitaciones vio los nombres de "El bosque de las suspensiones" que se distinguía por tener una puerta de madera y al frente estaba "El lago de los ahogados" que tenía una puerta de vidrio pero poco se podía ver. No había abierto ninguna de las puerta pero decidió que esta sí. Cuando lo hizo noto de que era la parte trasera de la propiedad, era el jardín. Tenía césped, había un pequeño sendero que mostraba el camino del lago, uno realmente hermoso y bastante amplio. Cerca del lago había unos árboles que le daba sombra y en un punto le rodeaba unas rocas muy grandes, bastante fáciles de escalar pero que daba una altura de más de tres metros. Al final del pasillo había unas escaleras, igual que en la recepción, que llevaban al primer piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones en la que residían los huéspedes.

Mientras Hanji y Rico se quedaron en el lago, al poco tiempo llegaron Sasha, Conny, Jean e Isabel. Farlan por su parte se dirigió al primer piso para seguir inspeccionando. Al subir no noto nada nuevo o raro como en la planta baja, solo se veía como un hotel normal. Siguió caminando hasta al final del pasillo y se encontró con la otra escalera, la que daba a la recepción. Se dio la vuelta para ir al lago con los demás cuando noto que alguien venía caminando del lado contrario.

\- ¿Eren? – él estaba caminando distraído pero al escuchar su nombre, con aquella voz, su cuerpo se tenso.

\- Farlan – sonrió – ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Bien… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – su preocupación se notaba en su rostro.

\- Yo… – no quería que sepa que en realidad había ido a morir pero ahora la situación es otra, así que en cierta forma no estaba mintiendo – Ayudo aquí – Farlan relajo el rostro.

\- Que bien, creí que... – hizo una pausa cuando escucho la puerta que estaba al lado él abrirse – ¿Levi? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Levi se quedo quieto en su lugar mientras que Eren aprovechaba para salir de ahí con la mirada de Farlan que lo vigilaba de cerca, cuando se fue, bajo su mirada y volvió a mirar a Levi – Levi, te pregunte algo.

\- No es de tu interés – intento irse pero Farlan se lo impidió – Hazte a un lado.

\- No lo haré… Dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Nada.

\- ¿Nada? Qué demonios, no soy tan estúpido.

Farlan seguía mirándolo esperando una respuesta pero Levi lo hizo a un lado y siguió caminando. No sabían que en esa escena estaba Erwin escuchando lo que sucedía.

(…)

En otro lugar de la casa también se encontraba Jean mirando detenidamente a alguien que reconoció, era Marco. Una persona leal y pura con la que salió tiempo atrás pero por culpa de sus instintos y deseos lo cambio por una mujer. Creía que era para él pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Ella no lo quería y él no la quería a ella. No era como con Marco. Nada era lo mismo sin él. Marco también lo reconoció pero en vez de enfrentarlo solo se fue a su habitación.

(…)

Ese día había sido particularmente malo para algunos. Varios se encontraron con personas que no deseaban ver y que además habían sido el detonante para que ellos terminaran allí con ansias de morir. Decidieron quedarse ahí esa noche y algunos estaban decididos a no irse hasta que arreglaran sus asuntos.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Otro día había empezado en la casa. La gran mayoría estaba durmiendo a excepción de dos personas. El señor Smith y Levi en una escena un tanto dramática. Cuando Erwin se levanto, encontró a Levi sentado en el césped cerca del lago, la situación en si no mostraba nada malo, era lo mismo de siempre pero cuando estaba por irse noto en su mano un arma. Si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo lo más probable es que Levi estaría muerto. Antes de poder quitársela de la mano el arma se había disparado pero no lastimo a nadie. Tardo un buen rato en que la soltará y cuando estaba más tranquilo decidió hablar.

\- ¿En qué estaba pensando?

\- En morir, necesito morir porque si no muero yo, acabaré matando y no quiero matar. No quiero matarlo.

\- ¿De qué habla? ¿Por qué usted mataría a alguien?

\- Yo sé que lo haré, puede sentirlo, ya tuve la sensación antes. Puedo sentir como me hierve la sangre. Es horrible sentir la necesidad de matar a alguien, sobre todo querer matar a alguien que me quiere pero me hace tanto daño sin saberlo.

\- ¿De quién habla?

\- De mi hermano. Él me quito todo, me quito todo sin saberlo. Me quito el amor de mi madre. Cuando ella enfermo fui yo quien la cuido todo el tiempo, él llego cuando ya estaba por morir, en sus últimos momentos de vida ella preguntaba por él, solo por él, como si yo no fuera nada… Él tiene la inteligencia y la salud que yo no. Me robó la única persona que podría haberme hecho feliz. Él consiguió sin el más mínimo esfuerzo todo lo que yo he deseado dolorosamente y trabajando… Pero a pesar de todo él es bueno, no ha hecho nada con intención pero aún así…. ¡No quiero matarlo!

\- Tranquilo, usted no matará a nadie. Él no está aquí.

\- Él está aquí… Farlan es mi hermano.

Ahora Erwin entendía todo. Porque Levi lo evitaba de esa manera a Farlan.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Más tarde ese día Hanji y Erwin se encontraban hablando en la recepción.

\- Señor Smith no quisiera ser tan entrometida…

\- Creo que ya lo es – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Yo pienso que debería cambiar la ubicación de este lugar.

\- ¿Por qué dice eso?

\- Porque lo necesitan allá en la ciudad – dijo señalando – Allí en ese lugar tan grande. La gente está más sola que nunca. La muerte es más hábil que nosotros y hay momentos débiles en que se presenta tan hermosa, tan fácil y en la ciudad no hay a quien acudir. Es en ese lugar en donde lo necesitan.

\- Usted tiene un buen punto pero…

\- ¡Por favor, hágalo!

\- Lo pensaré.

\- Si usted decide trasladarse a la ciudad yo lo ayudaré con gusto.

\- Agradezco su oferta pero tengo curiosidad de saber… ¿Por qué están tan interesada en esto?

\- Por mi madre. Ella se suicido cuando era apenas una niña… Creó que se podría haber salvado si alguien hubiera estado ahí para ella – se dio la vuelta para irse dejando a Erwin pensando.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Habían pasado tres días desde que habían llegado. La mayoría quería irse pero por insistencia de algunos pocos se quedaron. No tenían otra opción, no iban a dejar a sus amigos en aquel lugar solo y aunque quisieran tampoco podrían después de todo el dueño del vehículo era Jean.

(…)

En la habitación de Marco se encontraba Eren. Ambos se llevaban muy bien y se habían hecho amigos, por ese motivo le estaba contando al castaño lo que había pasado. Con el paso de los días, esa idea de suicidarse de Marco se había ido de la cabeza, incluso con la llegada de Jean. No lo había perdonado por lo que hizo, todavía dolía mucho lo que paso. De un día para otro lo había dejado sin explicación alguna, al poco tiempo se había enterado que lo había dejado para estar con la chica que le gustaba desde hace tiempo. Cuando lo encontró en la casa lo único que hizo fue evitarlo pero Jean estaba dispuesto a enmendar las cosas. Habían hablado y lo único que salía de la boca de Jean era palabras de disculpas. Que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que lo perdone. Le había ofrecido llevarlo con él, iba a demostrarle que no iba a suceder de nuevo y que lo haría feliz pero Marco dudaba de eso. No quería arriesgarse, además ¿Cómo podría confiar en él de un día para el otro?

Eren entendía perfectamente lo que pasaba. A él le sucedió algo parecido. Estuvo con alguien a quien quiso mucho y de un día para el otro se fue, sin explicaciones. No se había ido con otra solo lo dejó. Sin embargo al escuchar lo que le decía sobre Jean y lo que Marco sentía le hizo pensar que tal vez era verdad. Que no eran puras palabras lo que le decían por ese motivo lo alentó a que vaya con Jean y que le dé una oportunidad.

(…)

No era solo Marco quien tenía dudad sobre qué hacer. Eren también tenía dudas. Farlan fue la primera persona por la que él sintió algo. Ellos se conocieron en una cafetería en la que trabajaba Eren pero el amor no duro mucho, por lo menos no para Farlan en aquel tiempo. Solo lo dejó diciéndole que no estaba seguro de lo que quería y se fue. Eso había pasado hace ya dos años. Ahora Farlan había vuelto y le pedía una oportunidad, al igual que Jean se la pedía a Marco. Pero Eren se dio cuenta de una cosa, nunca amo a Farlan. Solo quería sentirse querido pero no lo amo. Era la persona que lo distraía de su aburrida vida pero si lo quería.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Ya era el cuarto día desde la llagada de aquellos jóvenes.

Hannes y Erwin se encontraban hablando sobre los huéspedes y lo que iban a hacer.

\- Y Hannes ¿Cómo va todo?

\- Hay muchos progresos sobre todo desde que llegaron aquellas personas. La señorita Hanji se la pasa hablando con todos los que puede y Rico la acompaña, los novios Sasha y Conny trajeron alegría a este lugar con sus tonterías y la joven Isabel tiene una hermosa sonrisa que contagia a todos… Por otro lado Petra ha dejado de llorar y pasa mucho tiempo con Auruo, quien ya ha dejado de tirarse al lago. Y el joven Marco está preparando sus cosas para irse – dijo con una sonrisa – Al parecer acepto marcharse con algunos de los que vino. Ahora sí que volverán más apretados, por más que tengan una camioneta familiar son muchos.

\- Deje de hacerse tanto problema por eso ¿Ya preparo sus cosas?

\- Claro que sí ¿Está seguro de hacer esto?

\- Lo estoy, Hanji tenía razón es hora de movernos a la ciudad donde nos necesitan más.

\- ¿Y qué hará con este lugar? ¿Lo cerrará?

\- Por ahora no. Un amigo vendrá y se hará cargo de cuidar la casa, además él también trabajo aquí así que sabe que hacer en caso de que venga alguien. Es hora de avanzar.

\- Voy a extrañar este lugar.

\- Yo también pero planeo volver. Me gustaría que este lugar permanezca abierto pero eso lo veremos a futuro.

\- ¿Cuándo saldremos?

\- Supongo que mañana la señorita Hanji y su amiga vendrán con nosotros.

(…)

Ya era de tarde, era la hora en que la mayoría volvería a la carretera y se irían. Marco había decidió darle una oportunidad a Jean pero había decidido que pase lo que pase no volvería a pensar en la muerte, era hora de mirar al futuro con optimismo. Sasha, Conny e Isabel ya estaban preparados para irse. Farlan estaba esperando a Eren. Pensaba que el bajaría y se iría con ellos, era como una costumbre, siempre obtenía lo que quería pero esta vez no parecía ser así. Eren no bajo, ni corrió a sus brazos como hacía cuando estaban saliendo. Se canso de esperar y decidió ir a buscarlo para hablar con él, para convencerlo de irse juntos.

(…)

Levi se encontraba en su habitación, pudo escuchar como el auto se alejaba de la casa. Ya se habían ido todos y junto a ellos Eren.

Nunca lo había dicho pero Eren era la persona de la que estaba enamorado. Nunca se ánimo a hablar ¿De qué servía? Lo conoció en la cafetería, Levi iba de vez en cuando a tomar un café y a pasar el rato observando silenciosamente a Eren. Era como una obra de arte, algo que quería alcanzar y lo iba a intentar, pero cuando quiso hacerlo fue tarde. Cuando quiso hacer algo para ganarse su afecto su hermano ya lo tenía. Su hermano siempre tenía todo lo que él hubiera querido. Levi era una persona que parecía ser seria, con una cara de pocos amigos, una que siempre ponía para ocultar su angustia. Parecía fuerte y lo era pero cuando la vida te da tantas decepciones uno puede llegar a perder la esperanza e incluso las ganas de vivir. Sin embargo la vida parecía darle una oportunidad cuando vio a Eren en aquel lugar, tan solo y frágil, era algo que él quería proteger pero cuando llego Farlan todo volvió a ser como antes, otra vez estaba ahí para recordarle que Eren era suyo.

El día anterior había recuperado su arma luego de revisar la habitación de Smith y ya se hacía hora de concluir lo que fue a hacer allí. Volvió a tomar su arma pero se detuvo y la escondió, al escuchar como alguien abría la puerta.

\- Buenas tardes Levi.

\- ¿Eren? – dijo sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué no salió de su habitación?

\- No me sentía bien – Eren lo miro por un momento.

\- Está mintiendo – hizo una pausa – ¿Escucha eso?

\- Sí, hace rato está sonando una canción ¿Qué es?

\- Beethoven: un himno de gracias a la primavera. Hoy es el primer día de la primavera. No hay porque estar solo y encerrado en estas cuatro paredes – Levi no dijo nada solo se quedo mirándolo – "No pidas nunca nada a la vida. Y algún día la vida te dará una sorpresa maravillosa" (*)eso me lo dijo el señor Smith.

\- ¿Y tú esperas?

\- Siempre. ¿Sabe? Hoy es el día de la vida y la esperanza. Sería bueno que desaparezca todo lo que nos recuerde a la muerte ¿Puede darme lo que tiene escondido? – estiro su mano esperando.

\- Lo lamento – dijo una vez que entrego el arma.

\- No sé preocupe, después de todo no se habría hecho daño.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No tiene balas. Yo se las quite. Voy a llevar esta arma lejos – estaba a punto de irse hasta que Levi hablo.

\- Espera… ¿Puedo acompañarlo?

\- Gracias – le ofreció su brazo para salir de allí – De todos modos iba a volver por usted a mí tampoco me gusta estar solo… ¿Yo lo conozco no?

\- ¿Me recuerdas?

\- Si – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa – Vamos afuera, hoy es un día hermoso.

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•

Habían pasado cinco años desde que habían pisado aquel lugar. Cinco años desde que pudo acercarse a Eren por primera vez y le había robado un beso. Ahora sus besos le pertenecían a él. Hace cinco años que vive con Eren. Se habían marchado a un pueblo que quedaba cerca de "la casa del suicida" y volvían debes en cuando, sobre todo porque a Eren le gustaba visitar aquel lugar. Iba a ayudar a Moblit, el nuevo encargado junto a su esposa Nifa. Pero iban sobre todo por algo, para llevar un poco de alegría, no es como si la cara de Levi ayudará pero si un pequeño que tenía Eren en sus brazos, un bebé de apenas unos ocho meses con una hermosa sonrisa. Cada vez que iban se enteraban de nuevas cosas como por ejemplo que Erwin y Hanji se habían casado, Hannes y Rico habían comenzado una relación, Conny y Sasha abrieron una restaurant en la ciudad e Isabel comenzó a trabajar allí, por otra parte Marco y Jean habían vuelto a la ciudad y se fueron a vivir juntos. Cuando Petra y Auruo se fueron de aquel lugar recorrieron el mundo al que tanto se habían negado, pero tiempo después regresaron y se mudaron al mismo pueblo en el que residían Eren y Levi, estaban a unos cuantos meses de tener un hijo. También se enteraron que Farlan se había convertido en un exitoso periodista aunque a Levi ya no le importaba eso, tenía todo lo que quería. Tenía a Eren y a su hijo, y con ello una razón para vivir.

 **FIN**

 **Muchas gracias, si es que llegaste a leer el fic.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

Después de tanto publique el último capítulo y no fue la gran cosa pero por lo menos está terminado.

Aquí les dejo una parte del libro es que explica las tres etapas por las que pasan los "suicidas" al llegar a la casa, en caso de que quieran leerla:

 **1º** La primera reacción del desesperado, al entrar aquí, es el aplazamiento. Su sentido heroico de la muerte se ve defraudado. ¡Todo se presenta aquí tan natural! Es el efecto moral de una ducha fría. Esa noche algunos aceptan alimentos, otros llegan a dormir, e invariablemente todos rompen a llorar.

 **2º** Etapa de la meditación. El enfermo pasa largas horas en silencio y soledad. Luego, pide libros. Después busca compañía. Va interesándose por los casos de sus compañeros. Llega a sentir una piadosa ternura por el dolor hermano. Y acaba por salir al campo. El aire libre y el paisaje empiezan a operar en él. Un día se sorprende a sí mismo acariciando a una rosa.

 **3º** El alma se tonifica el compás de los músculos. El pasado va perdiendo sombras y fuerza; cien pequeños caminos se van abriendo hacia el porvenir, se van ensanchando, floreciendo… Un día ve las manzanas nuevas estallar en el árbol, al labrados que canta sudando al sol, dos novios que se besan mordiéndose la risa… ¡Y un ansia caliente de vivir se le abraza a la entrañas como un grito! Ese día el enfermo abandona la casa, y en cuanto traspasa el jardín, echa a correr sin volver la cabeza. ¡Esta salvado! **– Supongo que eso de que no vuelve la cabeza atrás es que no piensa regresar para morir - En este fic Hikari hizo que algunos regresarán a la casa para llevar alegría.**

 _ **¡Besos de colores a todos!**_


End file.
